


Snow

by alafaye



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snowed and Shuichi wants to have fun. Which he gets...eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's lawless523.

"Mmph." Eiri rolled away from the body that had just bounced into him. He covered his head with the pillow.

"Eiri." Shuuichi was quiet, but pleading. "It snowed last night."

"So?"

"So! It snowed!"

"Unless it snowed so much I can't get to the market to buy cigarettes and beer, I don't care."

Shuuichi huffed and got off the bed. Eiri decided to go back to bed.

Except that Shuuichi decided that the snow meant pancakes for breakfast.

~~~

After Eiri cleared away Shuuichi's mess and made pancakes proper without causing a small disaster, he bundled up to go out to pick up his necessary supplies.

"Can I come?" Shuuichi asked as he peeked around the corner cautiously.

Eiri sighed. "If you promise to just walk. Nothing else."

Shuuichi nodded. "Okay."

Eiri doubted Shuuichi would keep to his promise, but he nodded. "Fine. Come on. I don't have all morning."

~~~

The snow had kept most people inside so the trip to the store and buying their purchases was relatively quick. Eiri, however, didn't notice when Shuuichi was no longer with him. He stumbled when he was hit with something from behind. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the brat.

Shuuichi grinned and helped up another snowball. Eiri scoffed and turned around. He didn't pause when the second snowball hit him, but he stopped when the fourth did. He turned and glared. "You promised."

Shuuichi grinned sheepishly. "Please, Eiri!"

"It's childish."

"But fun."

"And you'll complain when we get home that you're cold and I'll have to warm you up and make you tea."

"It's fun."

Eiri sighed and shook his head. "Shu--"

"We can have a hot shower together after."

Eiri paused. He did like having a wet Shuuichi to himself and it wasn't often he did. Usually, Shuuichi had hasty showers, either hurrying before his crazy manager burst in or after a long day in the studio before falling into a sound sleep.

He tightly packed the snow and raised an eyebrow at his lover. Shuuichi grinned and started packing more.


End file.
